


【李知勋x你】我家猫

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “遇见你之前，我想把所有的温柔都攒起来留给你。却不曾想过，遇见你之后，整个世界都温柔起来。”       ——晚晚
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】我家猫

**Author's Note:**

> “遇见你之前，我想把所有的温柔都攒起来留给你。却不曾想过，遇见你之后，整个世界都温柔起来。” ——晚晚

01

我抱着应援物跑到李知勋的公演舞台的时候，其实没有告诉他，只是坐在台下的角落里静静看着，偶尔用手机拍两张，但是又埋怨像素不够，拍出来都有点糊。

地上放着个大大的塑料袋子，我掏出橙汁，看了看里面还放着的大支装可乐笑了起来，耳朵里充斥着嘈杂的应援声，心里想的全都是一会他看见可乐的时候该有多开心，就这么私自幻想着就很期待。

还在安可的时候我就偷偷溜进他的休息室，其实觉得很可惜，回家应该让他给我solo一段才对的，怀里抱着可乐就弯着腰溜了，又被还有点冰的瓶子冻到胸口，皱了皱鼻子瞟了一眼还在舞台上蹦跶的李先生。

——

他走进休息室的时候，身上的T恤已经完全湿透，隐隐约约还能看见流畅的肌肉线条，湿哒哒的发丝一缕一缕搭在脑门上。我从帘子后面蹦出来，在他还处于惊讶状态的时候把自己塞进他怀里，李知勋只好稳稳把我接住，又往后退了几步。

也没问我为什么回来，只是摸摸我的头发问我刚刚唱得怎么样，又絮絮叨叨地说着刚刚跳得太兴奋，耳返都掉下来了。我看着他有点委屈撒着娇的样子，笑着钻出他的怀抱，费力地拎起可乐瓶子递给他。

这下李某可是笑开了怀，从善如流地拧开瓶盖，先递给我喝了一口，然后自己托着稍微有点巨大的瓶身就开始吨吨吨地灌着可乐，眼睛舒服得眯了起来。我窝在沙发上看着他，又偷偷掏出手机对着他拍了几张，被可爱到嗤嗤地轻笑了几声，却不料被碰巧放下瓶子稍作休息想要再来第二次吨吨吨的人，抓了个正。

“给我看看，都拍了些什么？”

我把手机捂在怀里不给他看，朝他撅着嘴，看他慢慢走过来又缩了缩脖子：“…我看见小猫咪捧着大可乐！”

李知勋确实不喜欢我叫他小猫咪，也不太喜欢别人说他可爱，但是我真的很喜欢逗他的时候口嗨一下这么喊他，也不管有什么后果就是了。

“小…小猫咪？”他顿了顿，走过来凑到我面前，“宝贝，你给我解释一下‘小猫咪‘是怎么回事？”

顺带着敲了敲我的额头，伸长手臂把我缩起来的整个人圈在怀里，额头上的汗珠干掉了，头发虽然沾着汗味，可感觉摸起来还是软软的。

“那…那顶多顶多叫你大猫咪了…！”我把他的刘海拨到一边，凑过去在他还是红扑扑的脸颊上亲了一口，可是身前的人还是不领情地把我又搂紧了些。

“那你的大猫咪去做几个俯卧撑。”他说着就松开了我，自顾自地就趴在地上开始了，我看着他莫名其妙的动作眨了眨眼睛，也不知道这人心里打的什么小算盘。

“你干嘛突然锻炼，刚下台不累吗？”

“给你热菜啊，宝贝。“

02

有一说一，对于520这个节日我有时候是不太想过的，毕竟才过完二月十四的情人节，私心里总觉得这个谐音节日就是商家们胡乱折腾出来的促销噱头，可是在过了十二点之后一下子在朋友圈刷出来二十条狗粮，又有点顶不住。

我看了看隔壁半躺着的李知勋，有一搭没一搭地划拉着手机，睡衣随着动作上移，露出了一截白嫩的肚皮，宽大的短裤松松垮垮，漂亮的小腿露在外面，我忍不住伸手摸了两把，真的滑嫩到不行。

你说这也不是天天涂身体乳的人，偶尔还嫌麻烦像现在一样穿大裤衩，空调房里吹着也不见皮肤会干燥，这真是老天赏的好皮肤。我真的很羡慕，一下没控制住又揉了揉他柔软得小腿肉，带着得逞地表情心满意足地窝进他怀里。

也不知道是因为太困了还是怎么样，居然在他怀里就这么睡着了，也不知道李知勋在我睡着之后笑着偷拍了我的照片，揉着我乱糟糟的头发把被子搭在两个人身上。

——

“我家猫说想过520。”

我还埋在被子里，迷迷糊糊地刷着朋友圈，忽然看到李知勋发的那条，一下子蹦起来光着脚就跑到客厅，稳稳地坐在他的大腿上，凑过去在他的颈侧轻轻啃了一口又松开。

“我没有，我才没有想过520，哼。”

\--好吧，我承认其实真的很高兴，其实开心得要死，但是又嘴硬着不肯认。

李知勋看着我假装闹别扭的样子，摸了摸刚刚被我啃的地方，搂着我的腰就把我整个人按在怀里，又笑着在我耳边说着话：“我家猫猫早餐想吃什么？”

我顺势侧了侧头，又稍微起身凑到他耳廓旁边用犬牙磨了磨，吹了口气低声说道：

“想吃你。”


End file.
